The present invention relates to card guided computer enclosures with removable circuit card assemblies, and, more specifically, to a removable tool for inserting and/or extracting the circuit card assemblies.
Many computers include card guided computer enclosures that allow various circuit card assemblies to interface with the computer's motherboard. The interface involves a circuit card assembly with a connector mating with a corresponding connector on the motherboard. Each of these connectors have a number of contacts interfacing with a corresponding number of motherboard contacts. While the mating force between individual contacts is relatively small, the large number of contacts (for example, several hundred) means that the total force required to insert and/or extract the circuit card assembly may be quite large.
Therefore, the prior art has solved this problem by using levers that are attached to either the card guided computer enclosure or the circuit card assemblies. Because the levers are attached, each slot or card needs a set of levers and the levers remain with the computer at all times, even when the levers are not in use.